Heartbeats
by plinkerton
Summary: Meredith is breaking down. Her love has stopped loving her. What happens?  Set in S2 after George and Meredith sleep together


**A/N: I don't usually do this. I usually write smut fics but Grey's Anatomy is such a deep show... well Meredith is anyway. :L **

**This is set in Season 2 after George and Meredith sleep together and things.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters and all that. ;) Enjoy. x  
**

* * *

She walked slowly down the dark, desolate corridor, thinking to herself what she did to deserve this. How could somebody she loved so much hate her? It made no sense to her whatsoever. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as she swept through the halls of the hospital. She made sure her face didn't falter at all and she revealed the pain behind her eyes. Meredith Grey was strong and a fighter. She kept her mothers' Alzheimer's from everybody and her relationship with 'McDreamy' from everybody so this could not and would not be any different, secrets were her thing.

She got in the elevator and thought back to when this began and why. Her first day as an intern in Seattle Grace was when they met properly of course. They had the same Resident. But when did the friendship feelings turn into more than that?

Meredith opened the door to a medical stock room and sat down inside. It was piecing together. She'd tried to hide the feelings she'd had for her housemate. The first time it had happened was a week or so after Izzie and George had moved in.

**_[Flashback Time :) x]_**

Meredith stepped out of her bedroom sleepily. She'd worked a long shift a couple of days ago and was finding it hard to get back into a sleeping pattern. She looked up from her feet and what she saw made her halt her zombie-like walk immediately.

Izzie Stevens was stood stark naked in the hall tiptoeing to her room, apparently trying not to wake anyone. Her hair was wet and stuck against her back and it made Meredith become rooted to the spot. Her heart was thumping against her chest so loudly it sounded like it had been magnified on a machine and it felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Izzie's curvy body was moving slowly to her door and it was clear she hadn't seen Meredith.

"Izzie?" Meredith whispered. Izzie jumped about 5 feet in the air then clutched her chest.

"Oh my goodness, Meredith. You scared me, I thought it was George," she suddenly became aware that she was in the nude and attempted to cover herself with her hands. Meredith smirked. "Umm... th-there were no towels in the bathroom and I went in there n-naked." Meredith looked at her and their eyes met briefly, like Izzie was trying to tell her something with her eyes but it was in a language Meredith didn't understand. Meredith coughed and looked away to break the tension.

"Do you want me to make you coffee?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah that'd be nice. But uhh after I put on some clothes." she laughed.

"Yeah." Meredith chuckled along with her and then she moved to the kitchen watching Izzie go into her room.

**_[End of Flashback Time :) x]_**

Meredith had sank to the floor in the store room and she was sobbing. Why couldn't things be like that now? The intern knew why, she'd broken George and Izzie wasn't going to forgive her. It might not have been so bad if Meredith hadn't gone to Izzie's room after George stormed out of hers seeking comfort but not letting on what happened. Her and Izzie went to the living room to talk over coffee, leaving Karev in Izzie's bed alone. Everything was going great and then she kissed Izzie, and Izzie kissed back. With passion and meaning. Then clothes were shed and they were doing passionate, wonderful things on the living room floor with Karev and George only a flight of stairs away. It was so risky and it made Meredith enjoy it even more.

So, when Izzie found out about George you can imagine she was more than pissed. She was absolutely furious with Meredith on the inside and when they were along but around their friends, she pretended that she was fine with Meredith.

That was why Dr. Grey was sat in a stock cupboard alone, crying. She loved Izzie and having her heart crushed and pounded into tiny pieces was finally taking its toll on her. It was like she was in the OR, on the table. Her chest had been ripped wide open and, at that moment, her heart was on display and it was breaking, the surgeons couldn't do anything but watch her die.

She had to just sit there and fall apart all on her own. The one person she loved didn't want to acknowledge her existence. She was allowed to break. Just for a little while.

* * *

**Another A/N: Well, it's short but I think it's okay. I might add more. I dunno. Review please and I'll love you all forever. Thanks. xoxo :D**


End file.
